Episode 1
episode 1 and 2: fnaf and fhs are the first two episodes of JNCFSA and,of course,the first adventure written in juanma's notebook,where our protagonists are trapped in the FNAF and FHS dimensions,and must solve a conflict in both of them transcription juanma: so,recess,what should i write during it... oh,i know,how about a crossover between fnaf and fhs,that should be fun to do *tries to write the story,but then a light flashes* Goldie: w-where are we? freddy: i don't know,it looks like freddy fazbear's pizza mangle: yes it does,wait...c-could it be...n-no,it's impossible,it can't be foxy: we're inside of FNAF chica: but why,how,when...wait a second (stares at juanm... i mean,goldie) bonnie: yeah,i heard you saying you'd write something about fnaf,fix this goldie: i swear i did nothing,forgive me,it's not my fault mangle: ok,we will,but where are the others,like,you know,the secondary sormaniacs goldie: they should be at candy's b&f,let's go *after a long,long walking sequence* goldie: here we are,i'll knock the door open *runs* mangle: it's open *she opens it,goldie trips and falls* goldie: you...you FEMALE FOX foxy: i've understood the reference *they walk for a little,then find candy and cindy traumatized* candy: why are we in this...things cindy: i don't know,but once i see whoever did this,i swear i'll mop the floor with its face goldie: so...bad time to show up cindy: of course... it had to be you...*tries to punch him,but he teleports* goldie: psych! mangle: wait,isn't there supposed to be some more goldie: i think we can find some of them *they go to the parts and services room* penguin: i'm way to small old candy: and i'm freakingsly tall,whoever did this I do not sympatize him goldie: wude...bleh old candy: was it you? penguin: don't you hamalahamalize me goldie: so...we found juan diego and the trap singer cindy: i don't sing trap goldie: oh,WELL,NEXT TIME DON'T GET SUCH A LIL' YATCHY-LIKE HAIRSTYLE YOU HOE cindy: it's synthetic hair,my love goldy: nevermind,where's julian penguin: somewhere goldie: don't you hamalahamalize me old candy: cheap copyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy chester: did someone called my name goldie: ok,we're done,so,what are we meant to do here chica: probably kill springtrap and RAT goldie: aka: tat and sophie old candy: that's bluying springtrap: certainly goldie: and now is when the cool things start LET'S DANCE springtrap: it's payback time goldie: is that all you have to... everyone: QUICK goldie: k,KAMEHAMERASENGAN *everything fades away* everyone: are we free goldie: yes and no *they get sent to FHS world* golden boy: woo hoo,it's FHS,let's sing freddy: no,we wont meg: we have a mission,remember fox: yeah,it's true golden boy: what do we have to do chica: you're the writer,you should know golden boy *struggling* i...think i remember,we have to stop cami bonnie: are the sromaniacs going to help us golden boy: well...there was a coding mistake and they were sent to another world everyone: what world golden boy: a zany to the max world fox: don't you mean... *in the animaniacs world* yakko: what the... wakko: what is this zany place princess angelina contessa louissa franchesca banana fanna bo besca the third: why am i so cute yakko: i have no idea,uniq... princess angelina contessa louissa franchesca banana fanna bo besca the third: it's pronounced YULITZA,call me uniqua and you die yakko: is she talking seriously? wakko: i highly doubt it princess angelina contessa louissa franchesca banana fanna bo besca the third: it's SERIOUS yakko: ok,uniqua princess angelina contessa louissa franchesca banana fanna bo besca the third: * possesed by satan* I TOLD YOU SO... *back at fhs* cami: finally,after being trapped inside of that dirty notebook,i've finally regained my old godess-like body golden boy: well,it's a shame cami lyonne,we've got to say goodbye to you,TOGETHER WE ARE STRONGER,TOGETHER WE ARE STRONGER cami: argh,shut up,stop,i'm felling sick golden boy: that's the point,rest in pieces,and have fun trying to TAT THEM cami *desintegrating in a mr. stark i don't feel so good-ish fashion*: NOOOOOOOOO,that joke was way too corny golden: *fading away: i think that's it,we're going back to our world *back at school* juanma: it feels good to be back juan diego: except when you've been beaten up juanma: what happened to you? katherine: he called me uniqua juanma: ok,pincess miss banana folanna *a violent mopping the floor with your face scene later* juanma: i have no regrets *juanma gets up* juanma. but wait,it's my notebook magic,cause if that's the case i've got a pretty cool wolrd in mind for us to visit everyone: NO! * try to stop him,then episode ends*